Between Fate and Fear
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: When Elizabeth Keen is taken hostage after her wedding, she must pull together all of her strength and her training to pull through for her unborn child Request. Multi-Chapter. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Between Fate and Fear.**

Part one: This was a story request from another author I got a few months ago, so I hope it's enjoyable.

Not something I would usually write, but I hope you enjoy my take on it!

When Elizabeth Keen is taken hostage after her wedding, she must pull together all of her strength and her training to pull through for her unborn child.

Reviews are loved and appreciated. Any mistakes are my own, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

Elizabeth Keen couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. From her training as both a profiler and an investigator the fact that she couldn't move her hands apart was not a good sign. She waited a moment, trying to regain full control of her body before opening her eyes. The feeling of her hands bound, her feet in a huge amount of pain and the dull kicking inside of her abdomen told her that something was indeed wrong.

Daring to open her eyes, she was met with darkness. She hoped for a moment it was just her eyes trying to adjust to the place she was in but moments passed and she was still staring at darkness. After another few agonisingly long moments she was able to try and move, thankful for the energy she had saved getting to wherever she was.

Managing to pull herself to a sitting position, she could focus more of her surrounding, she was still in darkness and she knew she couldn't use her hands to feel for something, so she was relying solely on sound and a hope that at some point any form of light would illuminate the room so she could at least know where she was.

Her thought process was interrupted multiple times by the child moving in her stomach. The only reminder that she was still alive, but also a reminder that her hands were bound. She didn't think touching her baby every time it kicked would become such a big part of her life, but over the last few months, it had become somewhat normal for Liz.

Letting her head roll back a little, it made contact with something, a wall, she hoped. She was in a room, which was nearly obvious. She was alive and in a room, whether it had windows or not remained to be seen, but Liz was hopeful, if only for the life inside of her.

"Think it through, Keen." She muttered to herself. She needed to do all she could to remember, she needed to know how she got here and who she was here with, if she knew that she could find a way out, she could fight, she could do something that would give her and her child a shot at seeing each other.

Elizabeth began to think back, taking deep breaths every so often to remind herself she was okay despite being bound in an unfamiliar place.

She remembered her wedding, and as she shifted her position slightly she assumed she was still wearing the white tea length dress she'd chosen to get married in. Her shoes had been taken off, but she was still wearing the sheer tights she'd put on, she could feel them stuck to her skin.

Tom. Cooper. Ressler, Samar, and Aram. They were all there, they were all smiling. She was happy, she was getting married, re-married, but either way, it was supposed to be a carefree day. After another deep breath, Elizabeth willed herself to dig deeper, to remember more.

Reddington. Red was there. Gunshots. Dembe. Tom. The car and the church.

Solomon.

He wanted her. Solomon was there, he was armed and he wanted her. He took her. He must have. The more that Liz remembered the more certain she became that it was Solomon who'd taken her, and was now holding her hostage.

"We're going to get out of here, baby. I promise you, we'll get out of here." Liz whispered to her unborn child, before her head began to feel heavy like it did when she first work up in the room, she could feel her eyes dropping closed, and she didn't fight to keep them open.

* * *

The second time she opened her eyes, it was because something had woken her. She wasn't sure if it was a sound or a feeling but she was awake. As she opened her eyes she began to see the room clearly, there was light coming from somewhere.

As she willed herself to open her eyes more she pulled her head forward from it being leant against the wall, turning it slightly to see her surroundings. The room she was in had no windows, but across from her, there was a door. She couldn't tell if the light was natural or not, so she assumed she was in a basement.

After a few more minutes of looking around and forcing herself to become more alert, she tried to pull her hands apart.

Still bound. But, at least she wasn't gagged, which she took as a good sign, it meant whoever had her wanted to her to talk, or at least, still be breathing. The fact she was still breathing meant the life inside of her was still breaking too. Despite the circumstances, Liz couldn't help but smile every time she felt her child move, she couldn't place her hands there, but she could still feel it.

Liz knew had she not have been pregnant she would have tried to move, but with the extra weight and the fear of them both getting hurt she knew trying to move and potentially fight was not a possibility.

The thought of talking crossed her mind. If she was in a basement, she was sure whoever took her would be listening waiting for her to wake up. The door across from her was slightly ajar, so she knew shouting had to attract some kind of attention, but her training also told her to stay quiet. She had seen many cases in which women and men fought back, tried to escape, and talk their captor down, but it only led them to a more than likely painful death.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally awake." Liz forced her eyes to focus on the voice, the only place the voice could have been coming from, or at least she hoped. The thought of someone watching her sleep, made her feel uneasy.

Liz's mind couldn't give her any words to speak. She had an uneasy feeling, it could have been several things, but at this point, she would have openly admitted that she was scared and in pain, although, she wasn't sure if the pain came from being heavily pregnant, or from being shoved into a room and tied up. It was probably a mixture of both.

"Agent Keen," She knew that voice, and seemingly he knew that she would recognise him, but just after he spoke the room got lighter as the door opened and the flick of a switch brought on the lights overhead.

She wanted to believe that it was a good thing that she knew he captor, that she knew what he wanted, but she also knew that was a bad thing because what he wanted, she couldn't give to him.

"Solomon."

* * *

Reviews are everything! Thank you for reading chapter one, I hope you stick around for chapter two. Bethany.


	2. Chapter 2

**Between Fate and Fear.**

Part two.

Reviews are loved and appreciated. Mistakes are my own, and I hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

"Sorry about the room, unfortunately, the guest room was taken," Solomon told her. Liz was listening, but only partially. The memories from the day before, or a week before depending on how long she had been here, were all coming back to her.

"Tom," Liz said, looking around, a small part of her hoping he would be with her. As the memories came back she remembered the car, the gunshot, and then Solomon's men.

"Where's Tom?" She asked, her voice breaking at the realisation that she may never see her husband again. It was a quick realisation, the sight of Solomon bringing back all the memories that her brain had tried to push down the first time she'd woken up in the darkness.

"I can't answer that." He said with a small, apologetic smile, which looked so out of place on the face of a criminal.

There was a moment of silence. Liz let her head fall back against the wall, her mind willing her to think about getting out of this place, but her heart was too focused on Tom. Her thoughts began to spiral. Would her baby really grow up without a father? Would she even have a baby by the time this was over? The more she thought the more erratic her breathing became.

"Agent Keen, you really need to calm down if you want that little one of yours to be okay." Solomon's voice grew louder as he got closer, and Liz did think he would hurt her but instead, he only touched her shoulder, smiling again.

"What do you want? Because whatever it is, I can't give it to you from in here." She said, hoping to get a reaction at the least. She knew he needed a reason. He needed a reason to keep her here, and while she assumed that it was Reddington, she needed to hear him say it. Once he'd said it, once he admitted that she was a go-between she could try and talk to him.

"We'll get to that later. But, you shouldn't worry, you are no use to me if you're dead." Liz didn't see that as reassuring, but she took it. Maybe she wouldn't be dead, but right now she had no idea where she was or what time it was. Hell, she could have been out for a week and she had no idea.

"My baby…" Liz began.

"Will be fine, Agent Keen. Like I said, you are no use to me if you're dead. So, you and your child will be fine. Now, I think I can trust you, so why don't I untie your wrists to make you a little more comfortable, and for my kindness, you can tell me everything I want to know," Solomon said but Elizabeth shook her head.

"I don't know anything,"

"Oh, I think you do, Agent Keen."

* * *

Elizabeth rolled her wrists again, hoping that in time the rope burns would fade over time, but despite the pain, she was just happy to be able to move a little more. She moved further against the wall, hoping the brickwork would support her back so she wasn't in so much pain.

"Why don't we start again, Agent?" Solomon said. He had been watching her, which made Liz uncomfortable, but she didn't say anything. He was sat in a chair opposite her, blocking some of the natural light that was coming from the doorway, his expression was set but Liz was having a hard time reading it.

She knew she wasn't at her best. Her back was sore, her abdomen was swollen and as much as she enjoyed the feeling of her unborn child kicking, she would have liked it a little more if it wasn't constantly aimed at her ribs. On a good day, she would have been able to talk him down, but she was exhausted, if the pregnancy didn't take it out of her, planning a last-minute wedding certainly did, and that was before she had to make a run for it.

"I don't know where Reddington is. I never know where he is, I call him one minute and he's in D.C, I call him an hour later and he's on a jet heading to Cuba." Liz explained, she knew it wouldn't be enough, but this time she wasn't lying, she rarely knew where Red was at any given moment. The only time she was sure of that was when he was in F.B.I custody.

"Do you think he will be looking for you? Surely, the two of you are close, he must care about the wellbeing of you and your unborn child?"

Elizabeth wanted to laugh, she wanted to believe Red cared, but after the gun show at the church, she really didn't know. She assumed a part of him cared, he seemed to set on protecting her, but if he wanted to protect her, he wouldn't have put her in harm's way.

"The bag I had with me at the church, it has a cell phone in it. That's what I use to call him." Liz said after a moment, her intention had been to stay quiet, but she knew the pain in her back wasn't just from sitting down, and if there was one thing she was sure of, it was that she would not give birth to her first child in a basement.

"I'll have someone come down to make you more comfortable. I won't kill you Agent Keen, and I will try not to hurt you, but I hear delivering a child can be painful without drugs. So, let's just hope Reddington will do as I ask."

She wanted to fight back but she couldn't. At least he wouldn't harm her, but for the first time in a long time, she could agree with him. Labour and delivery without medical help would hurt, and what happened after that could be even worse.

She didn't know of many babies born in basements that had survived.

"Hold on, baby, we're gonna get out of here." Her voice was barely a whisper.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read. Part three should be up soon. Reviews mean everything. Bethany.


	3. Chapter 3

**Between Fate and Fear.**

Part three:

Reviews are loved, appreciated, and mean everything. All mistakes are my own, but I hope you can still enjoy part three.

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

Liz had been sat, wondering if telling Solomon about her phone was the right thing to do. On the one hand she knew she shouldn't have told him, but on the other hand, she wasn't sure how long she or her unborn child could last. She still had no concept of time, she wanted to believe it had only been a few days, but it could have been weeks since Solomon took her from the church.

In her heart, she knew Reddington would try to save her, and for once she didn't care how he did it. The only thing on her mind was her child. Her unborn baby, the miracle, the small body of good things that she so badly needed in her life. She wanted a stable life for the little one. Hence the marriage, the church, the wedding dress, it was all a start to a new life she hoped to create for her baby. Liz couldn't help but think that maybe that had been the wrong thing to do. It was the reason she was here, but she tried to push that thought down.

Reddington cared. He was a criminal, but he cared about her, and within that, he cared about her child, and if his caring wasn't enough she had Tom. Tom, Reddington, Dembe, Mr Kaplin and the rest of the task force, she had all of them. She knew or rather hoped, that she meant enough to them all, that they would do whatever they could to save her life, and if unable to save her life, to save the life of her baby.

The sound of the door opening brought her back to the present, not that it was any nicer than her thoughts, but the light pooling into the room from the door forced her to look up.

Solomon walked in, and Liz couldn't tell what the smile on his lips meant. When she was a child, someone smiling meant happiness, and she knew it would be the same for criminals, but between the good and the bad people in the world, happiness was different for different people.

"Looks like the Concierge of Crime really does care about you," Solomon said, sitting in the chair that was a few feet away from her.

Liz blew out a breath, she didn't know how far Red's caring would get her, but it gave her the slightest bit of hope that she would get out of the room she was in. With Solomon's promise that he wouldn't hurt her, and Red wanting to save her, she had a chance.

"Let me speak to him," Elizabeth said. It was a statement, but also a begging question. She needed to know if Tom was okay.

The last thing she remembered, was the bullet that entered his chest. She needed to know if he made it.

"Well, I need to see if he meets my first demand. See, Agent Keen, speaking to you is one of his rewards, we all know he cares, now we are waiting to see how much."

"Tell me what this is all about?" Liz asked, shifting her position slightly, she didn't want Solomon to see how much discomfort she was in, but she knew there would come a time when she couldn't hide it. Concrete floors, blankets, and a wall to lean against was not an ideal place for her to be.

"Reddington. We have some things to discuss, but he's been avoiding my calls. Was Dembe a secretary in a past life?" The question was full of sarcasm, something Liz wished she could laugh at, but she knew she needed to be serious.

"Maybe you should ask him. As for Reddington, what kind of things do you need to discuss?" Solomon gave her a smile, before shaking his head.

"Not things you need to concern yourself with, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's next question was cut off by the ringing of a cell phone, and all Liz could do was hope it was Red. She had some many questions, the most important being about Tom, then, of course, when the hell were they going to get her out of there, and now, what was it that Solomon needed to talk to Reddington about. It could be nothing good, otherwise, she wouldn't be here, but then again, they were both criminals, the possibilities were endless.

A few moments passed and Solomon hung up the phone, smiling at her.

"Well, he really does care. Now, you can speak to him." Solomon dialed a number before handing the phone over. Liz grabbed it, putting it to her ear, the thought of speaking to Red causing tears to form at the corners of her eyes.

She wanted to hear a familiar voice, the voice of someone she trusted.

"Reddington." She said, her voice sounding breathless as she tried to swallow her sobs.

" _Lizzie. Are you okay?"_

"I am for the moment. What's going on, Red? Is Tom okay? Are the team okay?" She asked, wanting him to answer all her questions.

" _I'm going to get you out of there, Lizzie. Tom is okay, so are the other agents." Liz sighed a breath of relief, letting her head roll back against the wall behind her._

"I just want you to make sure my baby is okay." She couldn't stop a sob escaping.

" _You will both be fine, Lizzie. I'm sorry you are in this position."_

"Just do what he wants…" Liz managed to get out before the phone was snatched out of her hand.

She glared over at Solomon who had a blank look on his face. Liz wanted that to change, she needed something to go off. Knowing Tom was safe meant he would want to help her, to save her, she had to play her part too, she knew they couldn't do it alone, she needed to find a way out, find a way to help them find her. If only for the sake of the baby.

* * *

"I have three very simple demands, Reddington." Liz sat in silence, listening to Solomon's side of the conversation.

"First, I need $10,0000 in a bank account within the next hour. Two, I need to borrow your private jet, make sure it's fuelled and ready to go. Third, I need a word with Tom Keen. If you can do all of that, then I guess Agent Keen will make it to the hospital, if not, well, let's just hope her little one survives long enough for you to find them."

Liz's face paled and suddenly the thoughts she'd pushed down earlier came back to her.

Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't going to get out of here alive.

* * *

Chapter four will be the final chapter! Reviews are loved and appreciated, let me know what you think. Bethany.


	4. Chapter 4

**Between Fate and Fear.**

Part four:

The final part. I hope you have enjoyed this little story.

Reviews are very much loved and appreciated, any mistakes are my own.

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

Liz knew she had to play a part, but she couldn't. She should have done something to help the task force find her, she should have put up a fight with Solomon so he didn't leave the country, she knew she should have done something but she couldn't. The pain in her abdomen and back were getting worse, the light in the room faded the minute Solomon got the phone call to say the money had been transferred and the jet was waiting. The only words she'd been left with had put the fear of god into her.

' _I hope I don't have to hurt him.'_

Liz wanted to believe he was talking about Reddington, but having heard his demands over the phone she was sure he was talking about Tom. Getting out alive would mean everything, but having to raise a baby without a father would break her, but then again, she knew nothing in her life would ever be simple, she adjusted to that fact the moment Raymond Reddington gave himself up.

"Well, you're going to get your grand entrance whichever way you look at it," Liz whispered as she rubbed small circles on the side of her stomach, hoping that something good would happen. Hoping someone would find her. Over the last few hours she had talked herself into having her child in a basement, she told herself she could cope, but what she knew she couldn't do was give birth alone.

The more she tried to move the more it hurt. The more she tried to move the harder it was to take a deep breath, staying still was the only thing she could do. She was sitting in a dark room, hoping, and praying someone would find her, someone would come and take her as far away from the basement as possible.

"I hope you get to meet your daddy, little one," Her voice wasn't sweet, but more strained. The pain was getting worse, and even though she wanted to deny it, she was sure this was labour, the pain was no longer something she could ignore, and it was becoming more consistent, and while Liz didn't attend my antenatal classes she was sure it wouldn't be long before she met her child.

It was a scary thought, both having her baby in a basement alone, and Tom not meeting it. The thought of Tom not being there made her regret every decision she'd made. She should have found out the gender, she should have decorated the nursery some more, hell, she should have done a lot of things, but nothing would change now. All she could do was hope Tom would make it out alive. Solomon had demanded to see him, and all she could think about was Tom sacrificing his own life for her and their child.

Another wave of pain hit her and this time she couldn't hold in the small scream. The scream seemed to echo through the basement, and little did Liz know that would be the thing that saved her. Just as she felt as though her eyes were going to close from the amount of pain and exhaustion she heard the one thing she knew would save her life.

"She's down here!"

* * *

Liz could feel people around her, trying to move her, but she was too tired to open her eyes no matter how much people told her too.

"Come on, Liz, open your eyes." Samar. She could hear Samar's voice.

"We need a medic down here and a team ready at the nearest hospital." She could hear Ressler shouting orders, and that was something she was truly thankful for.

She wasn't sure why she expected Reddington, but she thought he would be there to help her, to save her, but then again, he was a criminal, he was probably with Solomon, which meant he may have been with Tom. Liz wanted to let her thoughts continue but another shooting pain in her abdomen caused her to open her eyes and let out another small scream of pain.

"Liz, it's okay, you're okay." It was Samar again, but when Liz looked up to see her, she was speaking to someone else. Liz turned her head slightly hoping to see who was to the other side of her, and she couldn't help but feel completely safe when she saw Mr Kaplin knelt at the side of her.

"Kate…" Liz tried her voice only a whisper.

"You hang on in there, dear. We're going to get you to a hospital." That was all she had to hold onto as the pain took over and she passed out again. The only comforting thing she knew was that they'd found her, the only worry she had was wondering if they'd found her in time.

* * *

The next time Liz woke up she wasn't sure where she was or who she was with. All she could manage was to ask about her baby.

"My baby," It wasn't a question, more a statement, but at this point all Liz wanted was an answer.

"Miss Keen, you're okay, you need an emergency C-section."

"Tom, where's Tom?"

"He's not here, dearie. Don't worry, you're not by yourself." She recognised Kaplin's voice, and it was the only comforting thing out of the whatever she was going through, the pain in her abdomen was a constant and all she could focus on was lights as she was wheeled somewhere in a hospital bed.

"Just save my baby."

"We're going to save both of you."

"Solomon. It was Solomon." It was the last thing she got out before the drugs took over and she was instructed to count back from ten. She hated the feeling. She hated the situation.

She was to give birth naturally, she wanted to be in a calm room, she wanted Tom with her, she wanted to hold her baby, she wanted to be awake. She wanted so many things, but in the end, she just wanted both herself and her baby to be okay.

* * *

"Is Tom still not here?" Elizabeth knew she'd asked ten times in the last hour, but it was the only thing on her mind aside from the tiny infant she was holding against her chest. Right now, the only thing she could remember was the bright lights before she went under and the soft cries of her newborn daughter when she came too.

She told Samar she would remember the rest tomorrow.

"No, dear." Mr Kaplin was still there. Liz assumed Red had sent her with orders not to leave her side, but she wasn't complaining.

"Solomon wanted him…"

"You need to take care of yourself and the baby. I am sure Tom will be fine. If it makes you feel better I will call Dembe, see if I can get you an answer," Liz nodded, but she knew she couldn't just focus on herself and the baby, she wanted to know how Tom was, where he was, she wanted to be the one to tell him about his child.

"I am hoping you have some good news," Liz said to Kaplin when she reappeared minutes later, looking at her daughter praying that after the hell they'd both been through they'd get something good.

"Tom is okay." Liz sighed a breath of relief, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes before looking down at her daughter.

"You hear that little one, daddy is okay." Liz couldn't help but let out a small sob, overwhelmed with emotion, but happy to know that she was going to have a family, knowing that her daughter would have both her and Tom.

"You know, he's going to want to know how you got through it all," Samar said with a smile, pulling Liz out of her thoughts, making her pull her eyes away from her child.

"It was easy, I think. I just had to make a choice."

"Between what?" Samar asked, reaching down to stroke the baby's cheek.

"Between fate and fear." It wasn't an easy experience, but it was an easy choice, she had to choose between giving in and holding her baby.

If Elizabeth Keen was being honest, it was the easiest choice she'd ever made.

* * *

That's the end! I am a sucker for happy endings, so I really hope you enjoyed this short story. Reviews mean everything. Bethany.


End file.
